The Clinical Research Core will serve as a scientific resource to each of the individual components of the Stanford CAM Center for Chronic Back Pain, advancing the scientific aims fo the Center by enhancing the collaboration and coordination among the Research Projects and Scientific Cores. In order to elucidate the mechanisms of CAM therapies and optimize treatments, the Research Projects rely on an interdisciplinary approach. Furthermore, the Scientific Cores will contribute to each of the Projects as well as the Center as a whole in characterizing the patient population and advancing our mechanistic understanding of the treatments under investigation. These collaborative relationships will be fostered by the Clinical Research Core, which will link the individual components through centralized recruitment, data management and biostatistical, and regulatory resources. To advance the aims of the Center through coordinated scientific efforts, the Clinical Research Core will: 1. Manage participant recruitment, randomization, and monitoring of accrual and retention;and 2. Support interdisciplinary analyses and quality assurance through centralized data management, biostatistical expertise, and internal data monitoring;and 3. Provide oversight of regulatory requirements, participant safety, and human subjects research protections.